


the days leading to us

by ahjusshi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anyways yeah, BoyxBoy, Confession??, GTOP, Getting Together, Lots of Tea, M/M, Romance, Short Story, TOPnyong, idk what else, im bad at tags lol, ji reads fanfics, jibangguk, like the drink not, no warnings ig?, ziahyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: while browsing the internet, jiyong stumbles across a gtop fanfiction





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this last year, i contemplated if i should put it out or not (mainly because my old editor is now busy and cant edit so i have to and im shit at that so) and after much thought (literally months later) im putting it out in parts lol. i hope you enjoy in some way.
> 
> also this is supposed to have four parts to it, but it might change,,,,but

It was once again a boring night in the dorms, most members asleep at this point. It would take another three days before their schedule had anything on it again and Jiyong was through with just sleeping all day. There were no plans of going out as it was nearly midnight, so he settled for browsing the internet until sleep caught him.

He looked through his Instagram and even his Twitter, but nothing held his attention. Bored, he then went onto Google and typed in his name. He figured it was weird to search himself online, but he had nothing else to do at the moment. The first sites that were recommended were his social media and news about himself as well as his members, followed by some well-known fan accounts. He continued scrolling until one site caught his attention.

 _Confession. A GTOP Fanfiction by gtopvipxx_.

Jiyong considered clicking on it or just leaving it be. Their maknae had once read some fanfiction between the members and it hadn't changed anything. It's not like it was going to change his relationship with Seunghyun or anything.

Jiyong hesitated before tapping on the url, bringing him into another page. Jiyong skipped the summary and began reading.

 

_Today was the day that Jiyong was going to confess to Seunghyun. It was the fifth of June. The summer breeze was blowing and the butterflies were fluttering about. It was a beautiful sunny day and Jiyong was determined to confess his growing love to his crush._

 

It wasn't all too bad Jiyong thought, scrolling down to the next paragraph. The story went on about how he asked Seunghyun to a day out and they were staring up at the stars when he had finally decided to confess.

 

_"I have something to tell you, hyung," Jiyong said, blushing instantly as his bravery faltered._

_"What's up?" Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong, a simple smile displayed on his face. His dimples were pushed in and his brown eyes shined in the moonlight. Jiyong could barely pay any attention to what he was about to say._

_"Hyung, today, um..." Jiyong quickly looked away, he hadn't prepared what he had wanted to say. "did you have fun today?"_

 

Jiyong groaned at his own character. Was it really that hard to confess to someone? He left the question unanswered, skimming the rest of the story before carefully reading the next part.

 

_"Hyung, I like you."_

_He finally said it. Jiyong felt a sudden weight lift off his shoulders, but his heart was still beating rapidly._

_"Ji," Seunghyun spoke up, grabbing Jiyong's attention, "I think—"_

_"You don't have to like me back," Jiyong quickly interrupted, "I just wanted to let you know, that's all."_

_Seunghyun nodded and they both stayed quiet, listening to the wind blow against the grass and trees; the crickets of the bugs around them until Jiyong suggested they both head backto the dorms before the other members started questioning where they had disappeared._

_End._

 

"What the fuck?" Jiyong grumbled, "is that it?"

Jiyong scrolled back up to the top of the page and read the note he had previously skipped. Once finding out it was on the first part of the story, he wondered where he could read the rest of the chapters. He scrolled back down to the bottom of the page for some sort of hint.

Wait, Jiyong stopped himself, was he actually enjoying this? Jiyong quickly dismissed his question with a shake of his head. It was just a story, it's not like he couldn't not enjoy stories his fans had wrote. But stories about him and his bandmate? That was a different issue.

With a huff of breath, Jiyong stood from his bed and walked out of his room. He needed a drink to calm his mind from overthinking. Heading to the kitchen, Jiyong spotted Seunghyun sat at the table, sipping out of a cup.

"Hey hyung," Jiyong greeted, a small blush scattering his cheeks when Seunghyun made eye contact with him. It embarrassed him to think he was just reading about the two of them.

"Hey Ji," Seunghyun greeted with a smile, "couldn't sleep?"

Jiyong stared at Seunghyun's dimples, reminding him of the fanfiction he was reading moments ago. "Um, no, just tired of always sleeping, y'know?"

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, I sort of liked it better when we were busy, but having a few days off isn't all too bad."

Jiyong nodded in agreement before stealing a bottled water from the fridge and sitting himself down across from Seunghyun. "And what about you, hyung? Couldn't sleep?"

"You could say so," Seunghyun answered, taking a sip from his cup. Jiyong eyed Seunghyun suspiciously as the older looked away, almost as if he was getting shy.

When Seunghyun made no move to continue, Jiyong decided to change the topic. "What are you drinking, hyung?"

"Black tea," Seunghyun answered, "why? Want some?"

"Yes."

Jiyong reached for Seunghyun's cup, only for Seunghyun to pull it away from Jiyong's reach. "Hyung," Jiyong whined, "give me some!"

Seunghyun laughed, "No way, make yourself some!"

"Ah, hyung," Jiyong continued to whine as he watched the older get up and make his way to his own room, "hyung!"

Jiyong sighed as he sat back against his seat with a small smile. Grumbling, he quietly sipped his water.

 

ziahyeol


	2. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic jiyong is reading is so short lol oops

It was nearing midnight and Jiyong was bored yet again. He had just woken up from his nap and everyone else was probably sleeping, so he took this opportunity to read the second part of the fanfiction he had discovered yesterday.

 

After looking through the writer’s page, he found out that there were more than three parts to the story. Making himself comfortable on his bed, he tapped the url for part two and snuggled into his pillow. Once the page loaded, jiyong stated reading.

 

_The next morning, Jiyong could feel Seunghyun avoiding him. It hurt seeing someone he loved so much trying so hard not to talk to him or even be close to him. He regrets confessing yesterday. Maybe if he hadn’t confessed, his friendship with his closest friend wouldn’t be ruined._

 

Jiyong groaned in annoyance. Why would Seunghyun ignore him like that? He did mention that Seunghyun didn’t have to like him back in the last chapter. “Plus, who wouldn’t want to date me?” Jiyong murmured under his breath.

 

_“Hyung,” Jiyong followed Seunghyun to his room, “hyung, why are you avoiding me?”_

_“I’m not avoiding you, Ji.”_

 

Jiyong snorted. “Not avoiding my ass, Hyun,” he spoke out loud.

 

_“Yes you are,” Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun’s wrist, “stop avoiding me, hyung.”_

_Seunghyun pulled his arm out of Jiyong’s grasp._

_“Leave me alone, Ji.”_

_“But hyung --”_

_“Go away, Jiyong!” Seunghyun snapped, turning around to face Jiyong, “leave me alone and let me think!”_

_Jiyong has never seen Seunghyun get so angry at him before, even using his full name. His eyes held pain and anger and it saddened Jiyong knowing he was the cause of this. “Okay,” he said silently, backing away from Seunghyun. “Call me if you need someone to talk to.”_

_Seunghyun didn’t respond, only turning away from him and Jiyong took this as an answer to leave._

_“Goodnight Seunghyun hyung.”_

_End of part two._

 

Jiyong stared at his phone, rereading the end again and again. His heart ached and he wanted to read more, but he didn’t know if he should.

“What the fuck is this fanfiction doing to me,” Jiyong sighed, closing his phone, “it’s fucking with my brain or something.”

A knock at the door grabbed Jiyong’s attention and he quickly hid his phone under his bedsheets (just in case).

“Come in,” Jiyong announced and the door opened, revealing Seunghyun with two cups in his hands. Seeing the man who rejected him in the fanfiction made Jiyong a bit annoyed.

“Hey Ji,” Seunghyun smiled, “I made some more tea and thought maybe you wanted some since you were trying to steal some of mine yesterday.”

“Sure,” Jiyong answered, turning away from Seunghyun, “you could just put it on my desk.”

Seunghyun put a cup down on Jiyong’s desk and settled himself on the wheelchair in front.

“Hyung, what’re you doing?” Jiyong asked, watching Seunghyun drink his tea.

“Enjoying my beverage,” Seunghyun said, holding the cup aside, “so, what’s got you so moody tonight?”

“What do you mean?” Jiyong rolled his eyes, “i’m not moody.”

“Ji, you’re always moody, but especially right now,” Seunghyun laughed, “are you on your man period again?”

Jiyong threw a pillow toward seunghyun, missing by a lot as it plopped in front of his feet. “I don’t have a man period, what even is that?”

“Something you only get,” Seunghyun chuckled, standing to his feet, “but i’m glad you’re still in a good mood.”

Jiyong grunted in response. Seunghyun walked over to the door, “i’ll see you tomorrow, Ji.”

Jiyong stayed silent for a few seconds before quickly muttering, “Night hyung.”

Seunghyun closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Jiyong alone to himself. Jiyong looked over at the cup of tea sat at his desk, steam leaving from the top. Standing from his bed, Jiyong walked over to his desk and grabbed the cup off his desk. Sipping the tea, he felt the warm liquid spread throughout his body, leaving his hair to stand and his cheeks to lightly flush pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know im kind of fast pacing the story,,,,but ig thats how i am??idk this is supposed to be a oneshot//


	3. day three

Jiyong sat himself on his chair, drying his hair with a towel and later wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing his phone from his desktop, he unlocked it to find it on the web page he had left it on yesterday. Scrolling down, he quickly found the link to the third part of the fanfiction and tapped on it.

“Part three,” Jiyong read off the top of page and silently reading the rest.

 

_Seunghyun has been avoiding Jiyong for over a week already. It hasn’t really been that hard, leaving when he came into the room or just not being next to him. Jiyong was convinced that Seunghyun actually hated him. The fans had even noticed the change of mood. Seunghyun had stopped spamming his art and Jiyong posted pictures of quotes from different shows and movies on Instagram, but the fans didn’t know why. Not even the members knew why Seunghyun had gotten so quiet or why Jiyong always looked so empty and sad, but they didn’t question it, thinking it was just another thing that would pass by._

_Jiyong’s days darkened and he sometimes cried himself to sleep. He thought about the times Seunghyun and him joked around and when they were close. His memories were the only thing that made him smile, but immediately made him cry, knowing that they wouldn’t be the same. Jiyong didn’t know how just one person could affect him so much._

Jiyong scoffed at his own character. Why was he so hurt? One man shouldn’t change him just because he was avoiding him. Jiyong was the leader of Big Bang and he shouldn’t get so broken over such things. He’s been through so much worse.

 

_“Hey hyung,” Jiyong spoke up as Seunghyun walked into the kitchen when he was having his nightly snack. Jiyong watched as Seunghyun tensed, freezing before quietly making his way over to the fridge. This was a good sign, Jiyong thought, Seunghyun wasn’t avoiding him. “Are you hungry, hyung?”_

_At first there was silence and then you could hear the small, husky voice hum._

_Jiyong smiled. “Do you want some ramen, hyung? I just made some and it turned out really good.”_

_Seunghyun turned around, closing the fridge before making his way to the table and sitting across from Jiyong. Jiyong passed the bowl of ramen toward Seunghyun and smiled. He watched as Seunghyun slurped the noodles, chewing slowly._

_“Is it good, hyung?”_

All the ramen talk got Jiyong hungry, his stomach grumbling in agreement. Continuing to read, Jiyong made his way to the kitchen. He found some packs of ramen, deciding to eat it dry because who had the time to cook it. Jiyong’s eyes stayed glued to his phone, carefully reading the conversation between the characters. They had been doing small talk, Seunghyun barely saying anything.

“Hey Ji.” Jiyong jumped at the sudden deep voice, quickly locking his phone and shoving it on his lap.

“Hey—uh—hey hyung!” Jiyong cringed at his own overly enthusiastic voice, quickly looking down at his dry ramen in front of him to avoid Seunghyun’s gaze.

“What were you looking at?” Seunghyun asked.

“Nothing much,” Jiyong hummed, taking a few dry noodles into his mouth and chewing slowly, “just, you know, on Instagram.”

“You wouldn’t be hiding your phone from me if you were just on Instagram, Ji,” Seunghyun rolled his eyes, taking a seat across from Jiyong and stealing some ramen, “let me guess, you were watching porn, weren’t you?”

“No!” Jiyong argued, looking up at Seunghyun in alert, “I was reading!”

“You were reading porn?”

“No! Hyung!” Jiyong whined, “I wasn’t!”

“I’m not saying watching or reading porn is anything bad, Ji.” Seunghyun laughed, “it’s okay. Everyone does it at your age and plus, you don’t have a lover so--”

“I seriously wasn’t!”

“Then what were you reading? Don’t tell me you were reading fanfiction like little Seunghyun does.” Seunghyun laughed.

Jiyong choked on a noodle, earning a worried glance from Seunghyun as he quickly got up and got him a bottled water. “Are you okay?” Seunghyun asked, which Jiyong nodded to after gulping down some liquid. “Imagine on headlines, “ Seunghyun said, bringing his arm up and waving it over his head. “‘G-Dragon reads fanfiction written by fans!’.”

Jiyong faked a laugh. “That’s impossible.”

It might be impossible for G-Dragon, Jiyong thought, but not for Kwon Jiyong.


	4. day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest part lol

_“Ji, I have to talk to you.”_

_That’s what Seunghyun had said the day before, agreeing to meet at the older’s room and that’s where Jiyong was at now. Well, kind of. Jiyong was stood outside Seunghyun’s room, too scared to know what Seunghyun had wanted to talk about._

_It was most likely about his confession. Maybe he was going to respond to it now? Jiyong sighed._

_It was rejection day._

_He knew Seunghyun would sit him down and try to reject Jiyong the nicest way he can. Might as well get it over with, Jiyong thought, feeling the sadness already seeping in._

 

Jiyong snorted, getting to his feet as he grabbed his bottled water. He knew what was coming. Seunghyun would accept Jiyong’s confession, say the cheesiest shit and it would all be happily ever after. Jiyong tilted the bottle and took a long sip before setting it back down on his desk. Jiyong almost couldn’t believe he actually took the time to read all four parts of the fanfiction and finish it, or getting to finish it. Was the fourth part even the last part?

 

_Jiyong stepped inside the room, greeting Seunghyun quietly. He quickly sat himself down on Seunghyun’s bed, glancing at the smiling Seunghyun before looking back down. Why was he even smiling? Was he that happy to reject Jiyong?_

_“Jiyong,” Seunghyun broke the silence, using Jiyong’s full name, “you probably already know why I asked you here.”_

_Jiyong nodded, keeping his eyes on his fidgeting hands._

_“Firstly, i’m sorry for avoiding you, I just needed time to think and it was such a big thing and all because this could ruin our careers and I thought this shouldn’t happen. I thought the best thing to do was avoid you or at least try to make you hate me until you don’t like me anymore." Jiyong bit his lips, his eyes already tearing up because he knew what was coming next. Maybe he should save Seunghyun the breathe and just tell him he knows what he wants to say. “But I was wrong.”_

_Jiyong sighed, nodding before realizing what Seunghyun had said. Jiyong shot his face up, looking up at Seunghyun’s._

_“What?”_

_Wrong? What was wrong? Him confessing or Seunghyun avoiding him?_

_“I shouldn’t have ignored you, Ji.” This time, Seunghyun was the one to look down at the floor, “I was scared for my future, but honestly, what’s the point? I won’t be singing until i’m ninety and i’m sure people would probably forget me by the time I die.”_

_Jiyong threw in a confused stare at Seunghyun to proceed with whatever he was trying to say._

_Seunghyun smiled, looking up at the still confused Jiyong, “What i’m trying to say is, my career won’t always be with me, but my lover will so, I think this is the part where I say I like you too.”_

_Jiyong sat frozen, his mind blank._

_“So, wait,” Jiyong finally began, “this isn’t a rejection?”_

_“What? No!” Seunghyun began laughing, “did you expect a rejection coming in here?”_

_Jiyong nodded. “I mean, yeah, kind of.”_

_“Well, it’s not,” Seunghyun smiled, wrapping his arms around the still dazed Jiyong, “I like you a lot too Jiyong. I hope to spend my nineties with you.”_

_“Do you even think you’ll even get that old?” Jiyong finally smiled, hugging his hyung back. He was still a bit confused, but he decided to go with the flow for right now._

_“Of course, with you alongside with me.” Seunghyun looked down at Jiyong, “don’t you want to spend your whole life with me? You know, this is the commitment you have to put in for your lover.”_

_Jiyong laughed. “Are we already boyfriends? You didn’t even ask me.”_

_“You said you liked me and I said I liked you back, so isn’t that pretty much the point when we start dating?”_

_“You need to ask me or we aren’t officially dating,” Jiyong pouted up at Seunghyun, leaning away from the hug and crossing his arms._

_“Okay, okay,” Seunghyun gave in, taking a deep breathe to prepare himself, “Jiyong, I hope to spend all my life with you and I hope that even after my death, you remember me, I love you, forever and always. Can you please be my other half?”_

_Jiyong giggled, “That was so bad and cheesy.”_

_“So, is that a yes or no?”_

_“Of course,” Jiyong smiled, leaning up and kissing Seunghyun’s lips. His arms wrapped around Seunghyun’s neck and Seunghyun’s to his waist. Jiyong felt warmth grow inside him and his heart was beating out of his chest. He felt like fireworks were going off in his head and he wanted more. Jiyong felt Seunghyun’s tongue push against his lips, asking for permission and he obliged. He felt the heat of Seunghyun’s tongue as it pressed against his, bringing a moan out of Jiyong’s lips—_

 

Jiyong blushed, his cheeks warming up. He dropped his phone on his desk and stood to his feet, quickly making his way to the bathroom. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was reading a fanfiction between him and his close friend; he was reading a kiss between him and his close friend; he was anticipating a fucking _kiss_ between him and his close friend, for god’s sake.

Jiyong couldn’t believe himself. He twisted the tap on and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up and saw the red from his cheeks and he cursed himself. Why was he even reading a fanfiction in the first place? Yeah, he was bored, but a _fanfiction_?

Jiyong then realized the beat of his own heart thumping rapidly and he felt small jitters throughout his body. Why was his body acting this way? Wait, did he maybe, perhaps, possibly like Seunghyun? Jiyong shook his head, no way. They were best friends. And the damn fanfiction was messing with mind. Yeah, it was the fanfiction making him feel like this and he really needed to stop reading it. But the part he was left on, the kiss. Jiyong looked down at his lips, imagining Seunghyun’s on his. Jiyong wondered how it would feel. Maybe it would be soft; Seunghyun’s lips looked really soft. Jiyong wondered how he would feel. Would he have butterflies, fireworks, and somersaults in his stomach and goosebumps along his arm or would he feel disgusted to even kiss someone he was close with.

Jiyong snapped out of thought, realizing what he was thinking of. He has officially gone crazy, he thought as he made his way out of his bathroom. Jiyong sighed, massaging his head with two fingers as he glanced up, freezing when he caught sight of Seunghyun looking at his phone.

“Hyung!”

Seunghyun looked up at Jiyong, eyes wide. “Hyung,” Jiyong repeated, glancing at his phone that was in Seunghyun’s hand. Anger was boiling inside him. “Why the fuck are you doing, looking through my phone!?”

“Ji--”

“That’s my privacy!” Jiyong walked towards Seunghyun and pulled his phone away, glancing at it to see that it was still on the fanfiction. Jiyong’s eyes widened. _Oh fuck_ , he thought, closing his phone. Didn’t he shut his phone before? Or did Seunghyun know his phone’s password? He wouldn’t have, even Youngbae doesn’t know and Jiyong tells Youngbae everything.

“Ji, why were you reading fanfiction?” Seunghyun asked, getting Jiyong’s attention.

“I—I just wanted to support VIPs, that’s all,” Jiyong responded, throwing his phone on his bed, “it’s not a big deal.” Jiyong’s ears were filled with laughter, making him look at Seunghyun. “Why are you laughing?” Jiyong asked.

“Because,” Seunghyun grinned down at Jiyong, “ _the_ G-Dragon was reading a fanfiction between himself and another member!” Jiyong watched Seunghyun laugh some more. His eyes were crinkled, drawing tears. His dimples were creating craters and his lips were drawn into a big smile, warming Jiyong’s heart.

“So,” Jiyong said, “you aren’t mad about me reading a fanfiction between us?”

“Us?” Seunghyun asked, looking down at Jiyong with raised eyebrows, “you were reading one about us?”

“Oh shit, you didn’t know?”

Seunghyun started laughing again. “Oh my god, Ji, you just fucking exposed yourself!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know how far you got to going through my fucking phone!” Jiyong angrily said, crossing his arms and sitting down on his bed. Jiyong’s cheeks were tinting red as he watched Seunghyun continue laughing at his embarrassment.

Once Seunghyun had quieted down, he looked over at Jiyong with a playful smirk. “So, how was it?”

“Was what?” Jiyong asked, looking away from Seunghyun’s eyes and puffing his cheeks.

“The fanfiction,” Seunghyun replied, kneeling down towards Jiyong, “what was it about?”

Jiyong glanced at Seunghyun, immediately looking away as his cheeks reddened. “I confessed.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seunghyun snigger quietly.

“And?”

“You avoided me,” Jiyong spoke, his voice coming out so softly that you had to be really quiet to actually hear him, “and then you confessed back.”

“That’s it?” Seunghyun cocked his head to the side with a huge grin on his face, catching Jiyong’s eyes. Jiyong blushed, noticing how hot it actually was in his room. Was it always this hot? He should really buy a fan because obviously the aircon wasn’t doing any good.

“Did we kiss?”

Jiyong’s eyes shot towards Seunghyun, widening because how the fuck did he know. Well, it is a fanfiction and he did look at Jiyong’s phone. He felt his face burn as he watched Seunghyun laugh again. God, why did he leave his phone unlocked.

“You look like you got caught stealing a kids ice cream, Ji.” Seunghyun laughed some more. Jiyong bit his bottom lip. This was too embarrassing for him to take. “Is that all you read?”

“I—” Jiyong paused. Should he really be telling Seunghyun everything? He glanced at Seunghyun and saw him looking at Jiyong expectantly. “—I didn’t get to finish.”

Seunghyun snorted. “Why not?” Jiyong blushed when he remembered where he left off.

“They were doing more than just kissing.” At this, Seunghyun died, falling to his back as he cackled loudly. Jiyong could only watch with embarrassment because this was too much.

“Stop laughing,” Jiyong finally defended himself, “you didn’t laugh when we all found out little Seunghyun was reading fanfiction between the members.”

“Yeah, but Ji—” Seunghyun laughed some more, “—you look so cute. You should really see yourself right now—you’re so cute and shy about this.” Jiyong felt his cheeks burning and Seunghyun calling him cute wasn’t really helping.

“W-well, it isn’t my fault you think i’m cute!” Jiyong retorted lamely, crossing his arms once more. Seunghyun giggled, before reaching over and pinching Jiyong’s flaming cheeks.

“Yes, i’m sorry for thinking you’re cute. You’re adorable.” Jiyong pulled away from Seunghyun’s hand, looking anywhere but Seunghyun because he really wasn’t helping his heart and stomach right now. His heart was beating a bit too fast and his stomach gave a sick feeling which he really hated. Whatever this feeling was, it had to go away.

“Do you want to finish the fanfiction together?” Seunghyun asked jokingly, earning a shove from Jiyong’s foot and he went back to laughing his ass off on the floor. He really was having too much fun teasing Jiyong.

“Shut up,” Jiyong meekly replied, playing with his fingers, “stop joking around.”

Seunghyun continued to laugh before grabbing Jiyong’s phone from the bed and tapping in his passcode.

“What the fuck?” Jiyong announced, “so I did turn my phone off! How the fuck do you even know my passcode?”

“Ji,” Seunghyun rolled his eyes, not even looking at Jiyong when he answered him, “we all know you would save your birthday as your passcode ‘coz you consider it good luck and your phone was unlocked when I came in.”

Jiyong bit his lip. “What are you doing on my phone anyways?”

“Looking at the fanfiction you were reading,” Seunghyun coolly replied.

“What the fu—!” Jiyong reached out to his phone, grabbing hold of it and pulling it away from Seunghyun who was gripping it just as tight. “Give it back, hyung!”

“Just let me see the title, Ji!” Seunghyun snickered, pulling the phone towards himself.

“You’re going to break my phone, you idiot!”

“Hey,” Seunghyun scolded, “even though you’re the leader doesn’t mean i’m not older than you!”

Jiyong pulled his phone away from Seunghyun’s hold, cheering in victory when he succeeded in pulling it away from the older’s grasp. Suddenly, Jiyong was pushed onto the bed, Seunghyun holding a firm grip on both of his wrists as he hovered over him. Jiyong was back to blushing because what was this position they were in? What was Seunghyun even doing? If one of their members walked in, they would probably question their relationship.

They stared at each other. Seunghyun’s gaze made Jiyong look away because _fuck_ , he had those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you’d swoon over. Fucking hell, what was wrong with him? That fanfiction really fucked with his mind and Jiyong was having none of it.

“Um,” Jiyong began, still gripping onto his phone weakly.

“Did we do this in that fanfiction you read?” Seunghyun asked, catching Jiyong off guard.

“I haven’t gotten that far,” Jiyong answered shyly, glancing away from Seunghyun because what was this? What were they doing? Jiyong could barely hear what Seunghyun was saying— something along the lines of “ _what about this_?” but his ears only focused on his own irregular heartbeat that pounded against his chest. His stomach gave off that sick feeling he didn’t like and his head was spinning. He was so confused and he wished someone could explain to him what the hell was going on because he couldn’t take the emotions that were flooding into his heart and mind, suffocating him.

And then he felt soft lips press against his. Jiyong felt his heart stop (if possible), and his ears rang as goosebumps ran throughout his body. He felt like vomiting from the feeling of his insides as his toes curled, and he was overwhelmed with so many emotions that went through his mind and he couldn’t breathe.

Jiyong felt Seunghyun pull away, seeing his eyes widen. “Ji,” he said, withdrawing his hold from Jiyong’s wrists and cupping his face, “i’m sorry, I—I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 _What_? That’s when Jiyong noticed the tears slightly blurring his vision. He felt Seunghyun wipe them away and softly rub his cheeks afterward.

“Why did you kiss me?” Jiyong asked after a while. His heart hasn’t calmed down, but at least he wasn’t as confused and dizzy. Seunghyun sighed, moving away from Jiyong to lay beside him.

“Honestly,” he began, eyes closed as he got his thoughts together, “I have no idea. It just—I just really wanted to kiss you right then I guess. You’re so cute, Ji, and I always knew that, but you were being so shy with your adorable red face and I couldn’t help it. Plus, you reading a fanfiction about us wasn’t really helping.”

Jiyong looked up at the ceiling. “Do you like me?”

“I don’t know,” he heard Seunghyun whisper, pausing before asking, “what about you? Do you like me?”

Jiyong thought back to the small kiss Seunghyun and he had shared, thinking about how he felt and how he even had felt reading the fanfiction. He hadn’t really felt anything like that and it confused him so much. He didn’t really want to deal with it right now because he was so exhausted with everything that had just happened.

“I don’t know either,” he finally answered, sighing after. Jiyong looked down at the phone he was still holding in his hand, letting it go and looking toward Seunghyun beside him who still had his eyes closed. “But i’d like to figure it out.”

His answer made Seunghyun look his way, immediately making eye contact. Jiyong faintly smiled. “I don’t know what i’m feeling and I don’t know what i’ll discover, but I do want to find out, Hyun. Together, of course.” Jiyong watched as Seunghyun looked over his face, his eyes lingering on his lips and Jiyong doing the same.

“Me too,” Seunghyun breathed out, looking up at Jiyong’s eyes, “I want to know whatever this is too.”

“Great.” Jiyong breathed out, a small smile displaying his features as he brought his hands to cup Seunghyun’s cheeks this time.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Seunghyun breathed out hushly.

And Jiyong lightly pressed his lips to Seunghyun’s. It was light and sweet, both lips hesitantly pressed against each others, but it just as perfect. They pulled away, both shyly smiling at each other before leaning back in for another as Seunghyun reached over and lightly squeezed Jiyong’s waist. It was going to take awhile for Jiyong to get used to everything and understand whatever was going on, but at least Seunghyun was going to be there, right along the way.

 

ziahyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to the end wow,,,,i hope you have enjoyed and to those of you who didn't, sorry ig lmao. i actually wrote this last year during the whole summer and wasn't very proud of it, but it was my longest piece. i had no editor beside the fact of forcing one friend to read it, so it wasn't properly edited and im sorry for that :/ thank you for reading till the end//


End file.
